IS THAT TRUE SEQUEL
by kirameku-14
Summary: UPDATE! HAEHYUK again. Is That True sekuel, wanna read it? GS -DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Kaja kaja eoseo kaja. Makhyeosseul ttaen dora kaja. Kot kotchi apa chukketdamyeon. Oneul haruman norgo boja. Han keurae-do keochin sesang, chukeora ttwimyeon naman jicheo. Kidaryeobwa akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka.

.

Main pair : HaeHyuk! Slight pure pair lainnya.

Genre : Romance.

Warning : Genderswitch, an uke as yeoja, So? DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Rate : T, tapi kemungkinan besar akan jadi M.

Summary : Jadi, Eunhyuk kini hamil? Eh, tapi apakah itu benar? Bukannya dia hanya ingin bergurau terhadap suaminya yang kini sedang panik? Eh, mana yang benar?

.

.

.  
>^^IS THAT TRUE 2 by CHO YEONG GI a.k.a KEYRA KIM^^<p>

enjoy it

.

.

.  
>^Normal POV^<p>

.

.  
>Wanita muda cantik itu menerawang menatap jauh, matanya boleh fokus pada satu objek namun tatapan matanya kosong. Ia berfikir, memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi pada dirinya selama ini. Semuanya terangkum dengan jelas dalam ingatannya. Tak jarang guratan senyum indah terlukis dan tak jarang guratan senyum pahit ia dapatkan di wajahnya itu.<p>

"Ya! Apa yang kau fikirkan lagi Lee Hyuk Jae? Semuanya kan sudah selesai? Donghae sudah mencintaimu kan? Dan sekarang kau sedang mengandung anaknya, apalagi yang kau ragukan hm?" wanita muda bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu menepuk pelan pipinya, kemudian ia memperhatikan jam tangannya.  
>"Ish... Hae-ya lama," sungutnya kesal akan keterlambatan suaminya itu.<br>.

.  
>Sementara itu, objek yang menjadi kekesalan sang istri sedang mengendarai mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa. Fikirannya cukup kalut. Ya bagaimana tidak kalut? Istrinya terancam akan meninggalkannya, dan demi apapun ia tak mau kehilangan lagi. Tidak mau dan tidak akan!<p>

Saat ia telah menginjakkan kakinya di bandara Incheon itu, ya bandara Incheon, ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam bandara dengan fasilitas mewah itu. Pandangan matanya menyapu seluruh orang yang berlalu -lalang di sana. Tujuannya hanya satu, istrinya.

Bagaikan orang bodoh, ia berlari dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari istrinya itu.

"Hyukie-ya, kau di mana? Jangan seperti ini, aku tak mau kau seperti ini lagi." sungguh, sesak sekali rasanya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit menyebar begitu saja di ulu hatinya dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Saat melihat ke sebuah bangku, ia mendapati apa yang dicarinya. Seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu, istrinya yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia berlari kembali dan segera memeluk sang terkasih erat.

"Bisakah kau tak mengulanginya lagi? Berhenti membuatku merasa sakit seperti ini, yeobo."

Eunhyuk yang terkejut mendapat pelukan erat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan membiarkan sang suami memeluknya.

"Appa, berhenti memeluk umma seerat ini. Ukh, aku sesak. Appa jahat."

Donghae pun melepaskan pelukannya itu saat merasa kejanggalan dari perkataan sang istri.

"Mwo?" tanyanya dan berkedip bingung.

"Appa itu bagaimana sih, umma tak akan pergi dari appa. Appa seenaknya saja berbicara. Aku yang mengajak umma untuk bermain di sini."

Pandangan Donghae beralih ke tangan Eunhyuk yang sedang mengelus perutnya itu.

"Eh? Maksudnya..." Donghae berfikir lamban saking kagetnya.

"Suamiku, kini di dalam rahimku ini ada anak kita..." kontan saja ucapan Eunhyuk itu membuat Donghae tercengang namun seketika itu juga cengiran bahagia ditunjukkan olehnya.

"YAY! AKU AKAN PUNYA ANAK! YEOROBUN KALIAN DENGAR? AKU AKAN JADI AYAH!" Donghae memeluk istrinya itu dan mengangkatnya serta berputar bersamanya.  
>Mereka tertawa bahagia, begitupun orang-orang di sana yang kini tengah ikut tertawa bahagia dan mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka berdua.<p>

.

.  
>Tbc<p>

.

.

Ada yang masih ingat fanfic ini?

IS THAT TRUE SEQUEL IS UP!

Min to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Kebahagiaan, itulah yang dirasakan pasangan suami-istri itu saat ini. Mengapa tidak? Mereka mendapatkan bukti cinta mereka saat ini. Anak yang kini sedang berada di dalam kandungan sang istri membuat sang suami serasa mendapatkan segalanya. Seluruh kebahagiaan hampir ia rengkuh, ya hampir, karena ia harus menjaga sang buah hati agar tetap sehat dan bisa melihat apa yang dilihat oleh mereka sebagai orang tuanya di dunia yang fana ini.

Namun, sang suami tergelak akan apa yang ia lakukan tadi, ia merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah memiliki pemikiran yang dangkal dan menganggap sang istri akan meninggalkan dirinya. Sebenarnya ini semua juga takkan terjadi jika sang istri tidak mengerjainya dengan mengatakan ia akan pergi jika sang suami tidak segera datang menyusulnya. Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi… mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertengkar saat mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang seutuhnya.

Dan tindakan konyolnya saat memeluk dan berputar-putar bersama istrinya itu juga membuatnya tersenyum geli jika mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Apakah itu benar? Apakah kebahagiannya dengan istrinya itu abadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main character :**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae.**

**.**

**Main pair :**

**HaeHyuk.**

**.**

**Extras character :**

**SJ members, Mrs. Lee and Lee Donghwa.**

**.**

**Extras pair :**

**another pure pair in SJ.**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance, family.**

**.**

**Rate :**

**Rate T aja, tapi T+.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**A little bit of lime, no sho-ai because in this fict an uke as a yeoja (GENDERSWITCH). Super Junior tetap eksis dengan all seme members plus Shinshin oppa. Typo(s), miss typo(s), bahasa yang tidak sesuai kaidah EyD, dan ide cerita yang sangat familiar bagi para reader. So, DON'T LIKE? Just DON'T READ.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Oppadeul just a human who lived in ELF's heart.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Menyayangi, sudah sepantasnya mereka lakukan semenjak dua hati saling bertaut. Namun, apakah kebahagian mereka itu abadi? Harapan mereka, seoga semua itu memang kebahagiaan yang seutuhnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^IS THAT TRUE SEQUEL by KEY-YEONG GI-KEY^^**

**Chapter 2 is up, please enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

Lee Donghae memandang lekat istrinya yang sedang berdoa di makam ibunya, ia memperhatikan belahan jiwanya itu dengan seksama. Betapa bahagianya ia memiliki istri secantik, sebaik, semanis dan segala yang terbaik ada pada istrinya itu.

"Sudah selesai memandangi wanita manis di hadapanmu ini Tuan Lee Donghae?" tanpa ia sadari, sang istri telah berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum manis ketika mendapati suaminya sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu.

"Belum, Nyonya Lee Hyukjae. Aku tidak akan pernah puas memandangimu, tak akan pernah puas." Jawab Donghae dengan segaris senyuman manis yang selalu mampu merengkuh perasaan sang istri untuk selalu mencintainya.

"Aishhh, kau ini. Hae-_yah_, kau sudah menelpon _eomma_ dan Donghwa-_oppa_?" Eunhyuk kini menatap lekat suaminya yang saat ini sedang berdoa di makam sang ibu mertua.

"_Eommanim_, kami pamit pulang. Sesuai dengan janji yang telah kuucapkan padamu, aku akan menjaga dan takkan pernah membuat anakmu yang sangat kau sayangi itu menangis dan bersedih, aku akan selalu mencintainya sepenuh hatiku… sama sepertinya yang selalu mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya. Dan aku juga akan bekerja keras untuk menjaga cucu _Eommanim_. Jadi, _eommanim_ tenang di sana ya? Aku, Lee Donghae akan selalu mencintai Lee Hyukjae." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang istri, Donghae lebih memilih untuk memanjatkan doanya, dan setelah doa itu terpanjat dengan tulusnya ia berpaling dari makam itu. Menunggu sejenak sang istri yang berpamitan pulang ke _eomma_ tersayangnya, kemudian mengamit lembut tangan sang istri dan berjalan berdampingan keluar dari area pemakaman yang dipenuhi dengan daun maple nan jatuh berguguran di sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

"Hae-_yah_, kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Gerutu Eunhyuk yang kini sibuk memajukan bibirnya pertanda ia kesal dengan tingkah suaminya itu.

Donghae hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang istri yang sekarang nampak makin manis dibandingkan ia yang biasanya, "_Yeobo_, aku tadi sudah menelpon _eomma _dan Donghwa-_hyung_. Mereka sangat bahagia mendengar berita ini, tadi _sih_ mereka ingin berbicara denganmu, tapi kamu sedang serius berdoanya." Donghae menjawil lembut hidung istrinya itu dan makin tersenyum senang saat melihat sang istri yang semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Hae-_yah_ menyebalkan, aku '_kan_ sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan _eomma_ tapi kamu _malah_ menelpon _eomma_ saat aku sedang berdoa." Gerutu Eunhyuk lagi.

"Uhm, tadi _eomma_ meminta kita untuk pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke rumah _eomma_?" Tanya Donghae sembari membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk sang istri, dan setelah memastikan istrinya duduk dengan nyaman ia pun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan area pemakaman itu.

"_Khajja_! Aku mau bertemu _eomma_, kita pulang sekarang saja ya? Kamu tidak ada kerjaan lagi _'kan_ hari ini Hae-_yah_? Kita pulang ya?" rajuk Eunhyuk dengan sangat manjanya. _Uh wow_, pesonanya semakin kuat saja. Itulah bunyi batin Donghae yang kini makin tenggelam dalam pesona sang istri.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, jadi berhenti memajukan bibirmu jika kau tak ingin kulumat sekarang juga." Nasihat Donghae dan segera melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang ke tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Ukh, bilang saja kau ingin menciumku, tak usah memakai alasan seperti itu~~," sangkal Eunhyuk yang langsung menggelitiki Donghae yang sedang mengemudi itu.

Eunhyuk berhenti menggelitiki suaminya saat ia mendengar nada panggilan masuk yang berasal dari _cellphone_ suaminya.

"Dari Heechul-_noona_," ujar Donghae pada sang istri yang menatapnya dengan tanda tanya, Donghae mengangkat panggilan tersebut setelah sebelumnya me_loudspeaker_ suara panggilan tersebut agar sang istri juga mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Heechul.

"_YA_! Donghae-_yah_! Ikan Mokpo sial! Kenapa tak memberi tahu kami kalau Hyukjae hamil hah? Kau ini! Bukannya memberi tahu kami malah membuat gempar orang-orang di luar sana." Segera saja suara lengkingan dan desisan tajam dilontarkan oleh Heechul.

"_Eonni_, suaramu kencang sekali." Protes Eunhyuk dan langsung mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari Heechul.

"HYUKJAEEEEEE! Kau ini juga, kenapa tidak memberi tahu kami huh? Kalian ini sama saja, dasar _fishy couple_." Ya, sangat hangat sekali sehingga membuat dua orang di dalam mobil itu berdenging telinganya.

"Maafkan kami _noona_, aku saja juga baru tahu tadi, ini saja kami sedang di perjalanan pulang dan akan segera pergi ke rumah _eomma_ ku di Mokpo." Ujar Donghae pada _noona_ ter_moody_ nya dan _noona_ yang dekat dengannya.

"_YA_!..."

Heechul hendak berteriak kembali namun sepertinya _cellphone_ tersebut sudah pindah tangan sekarang.

"Hyukkie-_yah_, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau dan bayimu sehat '_kan_?" sebuah suara lembut nan merdu kali ini yang terdengar dan membuat sepasang suami-istri tersebut mengelus dada lega karena tidak mendengarkan teriakan lagi.

"_Ne_, _eonni_, dia sangat sehat." Sangat menyenangkan membicarakan tentang kehamilannya saat ini.

"Hihihi, untung saja tadi Siwonnie dan Yesungie memainkan situs jejaring sosialnya, kalau tidak kami tidak akan tahu 'insiden' kalian di bandara."

"Teukie-_noona_ jangan menyindir kami seperti itu. Rasanya lebih enak mendengar teriakan Heechul-_noona_ saja." Gerutu Donghae yang langsung disahuti oleh teriakan oleh orang yang dimaksudkan tadi dan cekikikan yang berasal dari sang istri serta gerutuan yang makin panjang dari sang suami.

Bahagia? Tentu saja. Mereka memiliki apa yang memang seharusnya mereka miliki. Mereka sudah dewasa dan bertanggung jawab untuk menyayangi, mengasuh dan membesarkan anak yang dititipkan oleh yang maha kuasa ke dalam rengkuhan kasih sayang mereka.

Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit seperti tahun pertama pernikahan mereka dan tidak ada lagi yang dapat menyakiti mereka karena kini kekuatan cinta mereka semakin besar dan semakin bertaut menjadi sebuah ikatan suci yang kuat di setiap helaan nafas mereka.

.

.

.

END/TBC?


End file.
